boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Double-barreled shotgun
Double-barreled shotguns are common civilian weapons used for hunting and home defense. The presence of two parallel barrels allows to fire two shots in rapid succession. Shotguns with the barrels sawn off are often associated with mob hits. History Season 1 and Al during the Hammonton hijacking.]]Jimmy Darmody uses a double-barreled shotgun when he robs Arnold Rothstein's men during the Hammonton hijacking in January 1920, unlike his companion Al Capone, who uses a Browning Auto-5. The hijacking goes bad and they are forced to track down and shot all of Rothstein's men (Jimmy shoots one with his gun on the face). At the same time, some of Nelson Van Alden's Prohibition agents also carry double-barreled shotguns when they raid Berns' Funeral Home looking for Mickey Doyle's illegal distillery, five miles from there. ("Boardwalk Empire") One month later, Ray Halloran carries a double-barreled shotgun to support his boss, Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, when he storms a meeting of the Ku Klux Klan local branch. ("Anastasia") Eric Sebso also carries a double-barreled shotgun when the Bureau of Prohibition raids the annual Saint Patrick's Day diner of the Order of Ancient Celts and arrests Jim Neary for violation of the Volstead Act. ("Nights in Ballygran") Following the attack of Charlie Sheridan's gang against the Four Deuces, Scozione begins to guard the place with a double-barreled shotgun, instead of just a revolver. ("Family Limitation", "Hold Me in Paradise") Ignatius D'Alessio wields a double-barreled shotgun when the D'Alessio brothers rob Lolly's Casino in June 1920. Although he threatens Eli with it, it is Leo D'Alessio who shots him from behind with a handgun. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Season 2 saves Nucky from Eli using a double-barreled shotgun. ("Gimcrack and Bunkum")]] A woman successfully defends Chalky White with a double-barreled shotgun when the Ku Klux Klan makes an attempt on his life in mid-February 1921. She shoots one of the klansmen on an arm - who later loses it - and is shot in response by another klansman with a Winchester Model 1912. Shortly after, the klansmen leave. ("21") Glenmore the hunter carries a double-barreled shotgun when he finds Richard Harrow in the Pine Barrens. Margaret saves Nucky's life in May when she breaks a fight between Nucky and Eli at their home by pointing a double-barreled shotgun to Eli's head and escorting him out of the house. Nucky checks the gun and recriminates her that she forgot to load it first. ("Gimcrack and Bunkum") After having been shot through the hand in Babette's in June, Nucky, who used to take Jimmy hunting when he was a child, has nightmares about a young Jimmy shooting him with a shotgun. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Season 3 Margaret breaks the double-barreled shotgun out again in March 1923 when she sees that someone with a flashlight is in her greenhouse during the night. This time, she loads the gun before going to meet the intruder, who turns out to be Owen Sleater. ("Ging Gang Goolie") Most of Chalky White's men are armed with double-barreled shotguns. ("Two Imposters") Appearances External links *Double-barreled shotgun in the Internet Movie Firearm Database *Double-barreled shotgun in Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Margaret Thompson